The Nevada Cancer Research Foundation (NCRF) was established in 1983 to conduct cancer research. The NCRF main office is located in central Las Vegas with satellite offices In Reno and Carson City, Nevada. Over 90% of the oncologists, hematologists and radiation oncologists in Nevada are investigator members of the NCRF and participate in NCI clinical trials and projects. NCRF's mission is to provide quality and state-of-the-art treatment in Nevada through participation in active research in cancer prevention, cancer screening, post-treatment surveillance, cancer control, cancer care delivery, Imaging, cancer treatment, health-related quality of life studies, correlative science sub-studies biospecimen collection, and cancer disparities to the citizens of Nevada through the participation of the local physicians and health care providers. NCRF also has as part of Its mission the provision of high quality, timely data to the NCI Community Oncology Research Program (NCORP) Research Bases in a research environment that sets the highest standards for the safety and welfare of the clinical trials' participants. NCRF will continue to enroll patients/participants on NCI clinical trials, plans to meet and exceed the minimum enrollment of 40 patients/participants annually evenly distributed over the available cancer prevention, control, screening, and post-treatment surveillance clinical trials, and to meet and exceed the minimum enrollment of 40 patients/participants to treatment and imaging clinical trials that is required for participation in NCORP. NCRF plans to actively work with the NCI to develop an integrated community-based research network in order to reduce the cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality in Nevada by accelerating the transfer of newly developed cancer prevention, early detection, treatment, patient management rehabilitation, quality of life, and continuing care technology. NCRF will involve NCRF staff and physicians in the scientific and educational activities of the Research Bases and will participate in studies to enhance participation of racial/ethnic and other underserved populations underrepresented In research. To accomplish these goals, the NCRF opens the program for state-wide participation, thereby providing access for participation to the citizens of Nevada.